Coffee Shop
by Loluuuuu
Summary: [Requested fic.]/ Chanyeol tidak pernah beranjak sedikitpun. Ia masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, dan tidak akan kemana-mana. Chanyeol masih sanggup menunggu—karena Chanyeol yakin ia pasti akan datang lagi./ "Gadismu kembali, Park Chanyeol,"/ EXO;; ChanHo; Chanyeol—Suho./ GS.


A **C**han**H**o Fanfiction

They belong to God and each other.

_AU—Typo__(s)__—Gender Switch—__etc._

_._

_Now playing : Coffee Shop—B.A.P_

_._

_._

**—Coffee Shop—**

_(Loluuuuu)_

.

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Chanyeol selesai dari ritual _mari-mempertampan-diri_ lebih dari satu jam lamanya. Sekarang, tubuh tingginya sudah dibalut dengan pakaian yang makin memperindah aset-aset yang dimilikinya.

Chanyeol mendekati kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Tangannya menyentuh kalender itu, dan mendesah pelan._ Kamu pasti datang, _yakinnya dengan senyuman sendu di wajahnya.

Mata yang selalu terlihat _playful_ itu membelak lebar ketika melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jam dindingnya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan suara yang sangat berisik—membuat ibunya meneriaki Chanyeol karena menganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang memasak.

Chanyeol menggenakan sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Ketika ia bangkit dari duduknya, ia melihat _noona_nya sudah berpakaian rapi, "_Eomma, Appa_! Aku pergi dulu, ya!" teriaknya pada ibunya yang sedang memasak dan ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran. Chanyeol menatap _noona_nya dan mengecup pipi kanan kakak perempuannya itu, "_Noona_, aku pergi dulu,"

"_Ne_, hati-ha—"

Pintu tertutup sebelum Yura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis ketika temannya menatap tajam padanya dan menyerukan, "Lama sekali!" oh, baiklah itu hanya suara Baekhyun—yang mewakili pikiran semuanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku minta maaf, oke? Kalian tahulah, ritual pagiku bagaimana,"

Yang lain tentu saja langsung memutar kedua bola mata masing-masing, _Chanyeol dan ritual paginya_.

Kris berdeham, "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti filmnya keburu mulai,"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju, dan Baekhyun menepukkan kedua tangannya, "Ah! Sebagai hukuman, kamu harus traktir kita _popcorn_!"

"_MWOYA_—"

"Kamu tahu 'kan, aku bisa hapkido. Minseok bisa taekwondo, dan Tao bisa wushu. Tahu 'kan?" Baekhyun mendeliknya tajam, dan Chanyeol berhenti protes.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, _terkutuklah gadis _cute_ dengan kemampuan bela dirinya, _cibirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Film yang mereka tonton memang sedih—sangat sedih, hingga seorang Wu Yifan—atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris menitikkan air matanya.

Sementara para gadis _cute_ yang bisa bela diri itu masih menangis dipelukan masing-masing lelakinya; Kris sibuk membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Baekhyun, Jongin memeluk erat sambil mengelus punggung Tao yang masih terisak keras, dan Luhan mengecupi pucuk kepala Minseok yang masih menangis dalam diam dipelukannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat teman-temannya yang menenangkan para gadisnya. Andaikan _dia_ ada disini, mungkin Chanyeol juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sendu mengingat ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya sama sekali. Biasanya, Chanyeol sering tersentuh dengan film-film sedih dan tak jarang menitikkan air matanya—Chanyeol agak sensitive, kalau mau tahu,—tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

—air matanya sudah terpakai setiap kali ia meminta gadis itu untuk segera kembali.

.

.

.

Kris menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan tatapan meminta kepastian, "Yakin, gak mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya, "_Anni_, aku harus pergi,"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyembul dari samping Kris dan menatap Chanyeol, "Yeol, mau sampai kapan—"

"Kamu tahu persis aku bakal jawab kayak gimana, Byunbaek,"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan—begitupula dengan orang-orang yang sudah berada didalam mobil Kris, "Aku bahkan _lost contact_ dengan dia," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Dan bahkan dia gak pernah ngehubungin kamu,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Dia emang minta aku buat pergi, dan minta buat gak nungguin dia,"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya—,

"Tapi aku gak bisa ngabulin permintaannya, dan bakal terus nungguin dia,"

—lalu mengatupkan mulutnya kembali ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Jadi disinilah Chanyeol, melangkahkan kakinya—melewati bangunan yang kelewat familiar buatnya, sambil mengumamkan lagu yang biasa ia dengarkan setiap hari.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu sampai didepan _coffee shop_ yang setiap hari ia kunjungi sejak musim gugur satu setengah tahun lalu.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk, dan disambut dengan senyuman para pegawai yang telah lama dikenalnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah _counter_, dan pegawai _coffee shop_ tersebut akan langsung menuliskan pesanan Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat menyebutkannya.

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang biasa ia tempati, sambil menunggu kopinya diantarkan. Tempat duduknya berada dipojok ruangan dengan jendela lebar dihadapannya—tempat yang strategis karena ia bisa melihat hampir seluruh coffee shop ini dengan jelas.

Seorang pegawai ber_name-tag_ Do Kyungsoo—yang Chanyeol kenal semenjak satu tahun lalu, menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan dengan segelas _caramel macchiato_ diatasnya. Diletakkannya kopi itu di meja Chanyeol, "Dua puluh menit lagi aku antarkan gelas kedua,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Kamu ngerti aku pake banget, Kyung,"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Lebih dari 365 hari kamu dateng kesini, dan gak mungkin aku lupa," kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Semoga dia cepat datang,"

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "_Gomawo_,"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyesap gelas _caramel macchiato_-nya yang ketiga.

Ia menatap jendela dengan pandang kosong, dan pikiran yang terbang kembali kemasa lalu—ketika gadis itu masih bisa ia peluk dengan sesuka hatinya.

Senyuman sendu selalu singgah di wajah Chanyeol ketika ia mengucapkan sebuah nama yang selalu ia sebut dalam doanya tiap malam;

—_Suho;_

—_Suho;_

—_Suho;_

Gadis itu mempunyai wajah cantik yang dibingkai dengan rambut hitam sepunggung, dan Chanyeol masih ingat cara berpakaian Suho yang tidak repot seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Suho tidak pernah berdandan—karena Suho yang polos sudah sangat sempurna di matanya.

Masih terekam diotaknya gerutuan Suho yang tidak menyukai _pickles_, dan celotehan gadis itu tentang Chanyeol yang tidak bisa makan _greasy pasta_. Chanyeol tersenyum, _aku udah bisa makan _greasy pasta_ sekarang, apa kamu masih gak suka _pickles_?_

Chanyeol menyesap lagi caramel macchiatonya.

Dulu, Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai kopi. Tapi Suho adalah maniak minuman berkafaein itu.

Wangi tubuh yang Suho keluarkan seperti _caramel_, dan Chanyeol selalu menyukainya. Lelaki itu ingat, ketika ia memeluk tubuh Suho dari belakang—yang membuat gadis mungil itu seperti tenggelam dalam tubuh tinggi Chanyeol—wangi _caramel _itu menyeruak dari tubuh Suho dan dengan sangat cepatnya, membuat Chanyeol ketagihan.

Dan ketika Suho pergi, _caramel macchiato_ adalah satu-satunya cara bagaimana ia masih bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Suho yang menjadi candunya itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya. Lelaki itu memasang _earphones_ pada kedua telinganya, dan memutar lagu favorite Suho.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Ia terlalu merindukan Suho. Hingga gadis itu sangat sering singgah dimimpinya—hampir setiap hari, tapi hal tersebut tidak bisa mengobati rasa rindunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sendu sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Suho pergi karena tuntutan dari orang tuanya yang dipindah tugaskan ke Negara lain, dan menuruti keingin orang tuanya agar ia menjadi seorang dokter. Gadis itu tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali—bahkan Suho tidak yakin apakah ia bisa kembali.

Gadis itu meminta berakhirnya hubungan antara ia dan Chanyeol—yang tentu saja ditolak langsung oleh Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak menyetujui berakhirnya hubungan mereka, tapi Suho sudah menganggap semuanya selesai.

Ketika Chanyeol berkata ia akan menunggu gadis itu, sampai kapanpun—sampai Suho kembali, Suho dengan tegas mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk segera melupakannya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mau. Karena Suho sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya—dan Chanyeol yakin, Suho juga sama dengannya.

Satu bulan setelah Suho mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol harus menelan bulat-bulat amarah dan rasa kecewanya karena Suho pergi begitu saja—tanpa membiarkan Chanyeol mengantarkannya.

Lelaki itu masih menjadi Chanyeol yang seperti biasa. Chanyeol yang jahil, yang hiperaktif, yang selalu tersenyum dengan lebarnya—secara keseluruhan ia masih menjadi Chanyeol yang seperti biasanya, tetapi warna hidupnya perlahan menghilang karena Suho sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk baik-baik saja. Ia mencoba untuk melewati hari demi hari dengan seperti biasanya, dan tetap menunggu Suho untuk kembali.

Chanyeol merasakan waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat—dan musim-musim terus berganti.

Tetapi Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempat yang sama—dan tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika bau caramel tercium oleh hidungnya, _apa Kyungsoo membawakan gelas keempat?_ Pikirnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memesan _caramel macchiato_ sampai gelas ke empat—karena ia masih sayang nyawa dengan tidak meminum kopi banyak-banyak.

Chanyeol melepas _earphones_ yang dipakainya, hendak protes pada Kyungsoo karena berusaha melakukan percobaan pembunuhan karena gadis itu dengan _baiknya_ mengantarkan gelas ke empat padanya.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba tidak bisa merasakan udara disekitarnya saat gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol rasa ia tertidur ketika mendengarkan lagu dan berakhir dengan mimpi seperti ini.

Tetapi, kalaupun ia sedang bermimpi, ia akan berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena mimpi kali ini terasa sangat nyata. Chanyeol benar-benar seakan memeluk tubuh gadis itu, dengan wangi _caramel_ yang masuk ke indra penciumannya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar bagaimana jantungnya dan jantung milik gadis itu saling berlomba-lomba untuk berdetak.

Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukannya ketika ia merasakan tangan gadis itu melingkar dipinggangnya. Chanyeol menatap mata gadis itu—yang selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol terjebak dengan mudahnya—yang dibalas empunya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Suho… Aku lagi mimpi 'kan?"

Suho berdecak dan segera mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk membuat lelaki itu menjauh darinya. Hilang sudah hasratnya untuk menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku pergi,"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk melangkah pergi. Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu dan memutar tubuh mungilnya.

"Kamu nyata!?"

Suho mendengus, "Apa aku perlu nampar kamu?"

Tidak, ini bukan mimpi, karena Suho tidak pernah bersikap beringas dalam mimpinya—itu hanya terjadi ketika Suho benar-benar kesal dan—

"Jadi ini beneran kamu!? _Jeongmal!?_"

Suho—dengan sangat amat bersusah payah—membekap mulut Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu berteriak lebih keras, "Ini tempat umum!"

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Suho yang membekap mulutnya dan menggenggamnya. Lalu matanya menatap Suho dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan wangi Suho masih sama seperti dulu—, "Kamu potong rambut?"

Suho mendengus kesal, "Aku pergi,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dan kembali menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya—rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu mengecup pucuk kepala Suho, ketika ia merasakan tangan gadisnya melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kamu kembali,"

Suho tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Kamu nunggu aku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku udah janji sama kamu 'kan?"

"Kenapa kamu nunggu aku?"

"Aku yakin kamu bakal pulang," Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Suho, "Dan kembali padaku,"

"Pede banget," Suho terkekeh, "Tapi… _Gomawo_, Chanyeollie…" Chanyeol kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Suho ketika gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi,"

Suho menggeleng, "Gak akan,"

Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Suho, "Janji?"

"Janji."

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, "Apa buktinya?"

Lelaki itu baru saja akan menahan tengkuk Suho—yang beberapa detik lalu mencengkram kerahnya dan menarik Chanyeol untuk membungkukkan badannya dan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya lembut—tetapi Chanyeol sadar kalau ini masih ditempat umum, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tetapi Park Chanyeol akan selamanya menjadi Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengecup bibir Suho tiga kali sebelum mengatakan, "_Saranghae_, Suho,"

"Hm,"

"YA!"

"_Arraseo, arraseo_! Ugh, menjauh, Park Chanyeol!" Suho mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang sudah mendekat kearah wajahnya—hendak menciumnya kembali. Sebenarnya sih, tidak masalah. Karena Suho menyukai bibir Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang, semua orang hampir memperhatikan mereka—karena mereka masih dalam posisi berdiri. Suho mengehela nafas sambil menangkup kepala Chanyeol;

"_I love you_, Yeollie,"

—Chanyeol adalah orang mesum yang bergaul dengan orang mesum lainnya—Kris, Luhan dan Jongin—jadi Suho hanya bisa pasrah ketika Chanyeol menariknya untuk duduk. Memojokkannya, mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, lalu melilitkan lidah keduanya.

"Mmmh!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang ketika bel pintu _coffee shop_ milik pamannya berbunyi dan menampilakan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menggenakan kaus berwarna putih polos dengan _skinny jeans_ hitam dan_ sneakers_ berwarna merah, serta tas yang mengantung di bahu kirinya._

_Gadis itu membalas senyuman dan sapaan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman malaikat andalannya, lalu merapikan rambut hitam sebahunya dan berjalan kearah _counter_._

_Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu dalam diam—gadis itu sangat cantik dengan _milky skin_ dan senyuman malaikatnya, tetapi rasanya, Kyungsoo pernah melihat gadis itu dalam sebuah foto,_

—tapi siapa?

_Kyungsoo menatap lagi gadis tersebut. Kyungsoo melihat gadis itu hanya berdiri mematung, dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya dan mata yang terbelak lebar._

_Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Kemudian bibirnya mengulaskan senyuman lega,_

"_Gadismu kembali, Park Chanyeol,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END.**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

...oke.

Aku gak tau apa yang udah aku lakukan, dan seharusnya belajar buat UTS minggu depan. Tapi aku harus menyicil untuk melunasi hutang ff. Jadiiiiiii, buat **KimJoonMyeonstory**, ini ChanHonya, dan aku minta maaf bangeeeeeeett karena ini **melenceng sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaattt jauh **dari apa yang kamu harepin. Aku minta maaf, terserah kamu mau ngapain aku

Perasaanku lagi so galau banget belakangan ini, jadi maafkan aku karena kalian harus membaca failed fluff kayak gini /dibakar/

_Review? /kedip cantik/_


End file.
